Crossing Roads: The First World
by Kagehana.Tsukio
Summary: On their way to an anime convention, the last thing that these two girls expected was to get dragged into another world! Follow these twins, different as day and night, as they figure out the twists and turns of something that they have never experienced before, and adapt to this new place as they learn new things, even about themselves -warning! first attempt at multi-chapter fic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Maybe you should just walk faster."

The sky was clear and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, flying in the warm spring breeze. It was just another regular day in Tokyo, Japan. Well, as regular as you could get with these two sisters Tsukiyomi Asahi and Kagehana.

They were both 14, twins even, but you wouldn't think that from just looking at them.

The elder twin was Asahi, who was really cheerful, outgoing and had a really sunny disposition, which others could just feel from her blinding smile. Asahi had long, straight bright blonde hair, with soft golden-honey brown eyes.

The younger twin was Kagehana, who had short, shoulder-length midnight black hair that had a tint of dark blue and intelligent, bright silver eyes. Known as the exact opposite of her twin, she was stoic and serious, almost always carrying a book around.

They were both half-Japanese, and it showed in their appearances. They were shunned and excluded at school because of this fact, but they didn't really care. One thing that no one else knew though was that they were both HUGE anime and manga fans. They were currently on their way to an anime convention that was being held in the more populated part of Tokyo.

"Eh? You're so mean Hana!"

"Quiet"

"So meeaaan."

They continued on their way when Kagehana noticed a dark figure at the side of the street.

"What's that?" She inquired as she pointed a finger towards it.

"What?" Asahi tilted her head at the statement and looked in the same direction that her _beloved_ sister was pointing at.

While she may not be as smart as her sister, no one could deny that she had better eyesight. She scrutinized the figure. She saw that the reason why it was so dark was because it was wearing a cloak while sitting in the shadows. But she also saw little things that made her think. She saw a few bony fingers sticking out of the cloak, and little flashes of skin that was revealed due to the figure moving around. Taking into account the size of the figures stature, and the way that it was hunched over, she finally realized what it was.

"Eh?! It's an old lady! We have to help her Hana!"

"Eh? Wha -" Hana was cut off as her older sister dragged her over to the side, and couldn't help but wonder just _who_the older one was here.

* * *

"Here, have this."

The old lady looked up to see two young girls offering her some melon bread. She reached up to the offering hands.

"Thank you." She said gratefully

**Old lady's POV:**

I looked up at the two young girls. I could see that they are total opposites. One is dark, one is bright. One is reserved, the other is not. I could see that many things were destined to happen to them. They are completely different from others, not only in a physical and personal sense, but also in a spiritual sense.

In response to my thanks, the bright one gave a **loud**

"No problem!"

When the shadow child reached out to the loud one, and told her that they would need to go or risk being late, I knew I had to do something or it would be too late. For both of them, and me. And so, I decided to take a risk. Either they would accept my request and everything would be okay. Or, something else would happen.

"If you had the chance to go to another world, would you?"

"_What?" _The twins both echoed.

"I said, if you had the chance to go to another world, would you?"

"What-" The light started.

"-Do you mean?" finished the darkness.

I stared at them unperturbed.

"You may not believe me, not that I blame you if you don't, but I am actually a witch. I have the power to send you into another world of your choice. Out of all the people who have passed by this area today, you two are the first people who have actually stopped to give this old lady on the side of the street even a semblance of help. Thus, I have chosen you two as the people that I will send into an alternate world of your choice"

The twins both turned to each other and said: "Conference!"

**End Old Lady's POV.**

They continued in hushed tones,

"Should we listen to her?" Asahi questioned.

-smack- "OW!" Asahi glared petulantly at Kagehana.

"Idiot. I know that you're dumb, but seriously, think about what you say first! What if this is a ploy to kidnap us! Did you forget who our parents are?"

At least Asahi had the decency to look sheepish after thinking that over.

"Okay, so you're right about that. But sill! We can't just ignore a claim like that! Even you have to know, if someone says something that outrageous, they are either completely insane, or they are telling the truth. And look me straight in the eye, and tell me that you truly, honestly think that she is insane." She demanded.

Knowing that if she did anything different, she would be nagged until the ends of the earth, Kagehana obeyed. And as she stared into her twin's eyes, she knew that she could not disagree with what Asahi said. Giving in, know that she had lost; she finally listened to what her sister was saying.

"Fine –sigh– if this is so important to you, we will agree. BUT – "she started as her sister was starting become ecstatic, "I want to make sure that you think this _completely through_. If something happens, I don't want you to blame me. "

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry!"

"I won't be the one who is worrying dummy."

"Well, if you aren't the one who is worrying, then who else would?"

"Well Mom and Dad of cour-….." Kagehana cut herself off before she could continue further. She knew that what she had been about to say was incorrect.

And that was the bitter truth. Sure they had parents, but they were ignored in favor of work. Their parents were high up in the chain of the company. They were brought to school, where they had no _**real**_ friends. Fellow students talked behind their backs and they had no one but themselves. Even though they were so different, they knew each other so well that they could practically read each other's mind. Asahi, knowing that her sister, normally filled with sarcastic comments, had nothing to say, decided to let it go. Just this once. She smiled at Kagehana, and said:

"See? No need to worry. If anything happens, we'll still have each other."

Finally accepting her sister's decision, they finished up their conversation.

So, they both turned to the lady and said in sync.

"_Yes"_

"Then it shall be done." The old lady – no, witch – raised her hands and was about to start, but Kagehana cut her off quickly.

"But first, we have a question. "

The witch raised a questioning eyebrow in response.

"Do we get to choose what world we go into?" This time it was Asahi who asked the question.

"Well….. normally that isn't the case, but just this one time, why not?"

Asahi started "Then can we go to-"

"- the world of -"continued Kagehana  
_"- Katekyo Hitman Reborn?" _They both finished together.

The witch thought for a minute. "OK then."

For real this time, the witch raised her hands and concentrated.

"Hope and light, give me strength as this worlds adventure comes to an end, to send these two into the worlds of darkness and light, despair and hope, power and weakness. "

As the twins clutched at each other's hands for support, they closed their eyes, and faded into the bright light.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY for this extremely late update. I had writers block on what I was going to write, but then I got an idea and I wrote most of this in like, 3 days….. Anyways, thanks to hamboro0702 and FireflyAliceXIII for reviewing, PrincipessaBel for following, and TenraiTsukiyomi for faving and a big thanks to Darkx1xAngel for following and faving this fic. It means so much to me you guys! Group Hug!**

**And, a special thanks to Amelia Letter for beta'ing this! **

**Now, ONTO THE STORY! –bows out dramatically– **

"Normal Speech"

"_When the twins speak together"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1**

As the bright light faded, panic invaded Kagehana. Worry for her twin welled up inside of her as she scrambled up, shouting out her sister's name.

Ever since they were little, the twins had been inseparable. Although they were as different as day and night, they had more in common than one could ever imagine. However, with Asahi's blonde hair and Kagehana's silver eyes, they were often regarded as outsiders, thus they were the targets for many bullies.

Asahi's caring personality combined with her won't-hurt-anyone attitude meant that she would end up not fighting back against the offenders, thus leading the younger but more mature twin, to be the one to protect her sister. Almost always standing up to the bullies, the younger twin eventually started taking up Tae Kwon Do lessons to learn to protect both her and her older sister.

Knowing that her older sister would disapprove of her way of solving problems – with 'persuasion' – she tended to stay behind her sister, becoming known as the quiet twin.

Now, she was not afraid of many things, but she could admit to two of them – 1) The rare moments when her sister is well and truly _pissed_, and 2) When her sister is in danger.

Now was one of those times.

* * *

As Asahi stood next to her sister, she felt sick as the bright light disappeared.

'_Ooohh…. I knew I shouldn't have had that extra sausage earlier!'_

Holding back the urge to hurl, she tried calmed herself down.

Of course, that didn't turn out well. She ended up doubling over, clutching at her stomach as she threw up. Of course, this action caught the attention of her younger sister, who had been looking for her and just realised that she was only a few feet away, – sending her into her mother-hen mode.

* * *

"Asahi! Asahi! Are you okay!"

Asahi could feel her sister shaking her as she was curled up on the ground.

"Asahi! ASAHI! ASA—!"

"I'M FINE!"

Kagehana blinked as she subconsciously shifted back at her sister's rare shout. Well, rare in the way that she actually shouted out of frustration or anger instead of excitement.

Shaking herself out of it, she replied.

"Okay then. No need to shout. Sorry 'bout that, I was just really worried for a second there because all of a sudden you just doubled over and—"

Kagehana blinked again as she was cut off by Asahi, who had started to stand up from the ground.

"No, no it's fine. I know you were just worried about your wonderful older sister and—"

Now it was Asahi's turn to be cut off as a blushing, spluttering Kagehana wacked her over the head, sending her back down again.

"Sh-Shut up! Who the heck would be worried about you!?"

"Waaahh~ I have such a mean younger sister!" Asahi moaned as she clutched at her poor abused head, crouching on the ground, sulking.

"Oh be quiet." Another, rather playful, smack was heard again as an arm suffered.

"Owwie."

"Stop it. I know that it doesn't hurt. I didn't hit you hard at all." Kagehana said as she turned and started walking away. Asahi quickly got up and started following her.

"Ne? Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're not worried about me?"

"Yes."

"Yes you are worried about me or yes you aren't worried about me?"

"I'm not worried about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you suuuuurrreee sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you suuuuuuuure that you're sure that you're sure?"

Veins popped out as Kagehana harshly sighed out.

"For the last time, I am SURE that I am not worried. Especially since you are well enough to ask so many questions."

Asahi turned away from her sister pouting.

"Hmph. Fine. Be that way."

Their short conversation finished, they continued walking.

"Ne? Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going anyways?"

_That _question stopped her in her tracks.

'_Now that I think about it…' _"We're just walking for now. I want to walk around for a bit."

So, they started walking again in silence.

"Umm….."

"What now Asahi?" Kagehana said in an exasperated voice without turning around.

"Huh? But I didn't say anything?" Asahi said in confusion

"What?"

"Hiee…..E-Excuse me but….who are you?"

"Eh?"

That's when they both realised, it was a _boy's _voice that said that. Which meant that_… there was somebody else besides them here. _

As they both turned around, their faces flushed red as they stammered out apologies to the unknown person, for a rare moment both acting like each other as the twins they were.

"A-Ah. Sorry about that. I didn't—"

"—see you there. She didn't mean to be rude but—"

"—I thought you were my sister."

"_Sorry about that_."

They bowed.

"E-eh! You don't need to bow! It's okay. It's okay!" he said as he wildly waved his arms in front of him.

"Ah. Okay then." Kagehana said as she nonchalantly rose up. As she stood up, she took in the stranger's appearance.

He had warm, chocolate colored eyes, that had a worried quality in them – for us she noted – but she could see the strength in the depths of his eyes that showed his will to protect. He had fluffy hair, the same shade as his eyes. He had a rather small build, but she could see the slight calluses on his hands that gave away the fact that he did some sort of martial arts. He was wearing a school uniform, a simple long-sleeved white button-up shirt, with a turquoise blue tie and a navy blue sweater vest over top of that. All in all, he looked familiar, like she should know who he was, yet for the life of her couldn't remember who. And it was bugging her. Immensely.

"O-oi! Hana! What are you doing?" Asahi said catching her sister's attention as she whisper-shouted at her. "Get back here!"

'_Oi oi… she just stood up right away without any guilt…. What kind of person is she?'_ the stranger thought as he sweatdropped at what was happening in front of him.

"Well, he's not saying anything about it so I am guessing that it is okay then isn't it."

They both turned to him.

"It _is_ okay isn't it?"

He gulped at the slightly unnerving stares.

"Yes. You can. It's absolutely fine with me," he said as he nodded.

"And to answer your question, we're just your average passer-bys who were having a conversation in the middle of the street," Asahi said cheerfully.

'_This girl….' _He thought. _'She is really cheerful. She kind of reminds me of Takeshi-kun...' _

"Ah. Okay then. Do you know where you are going? Because you look like you are lost…"

"Haaa, well…." Asahi started,

The boy leaned forward in anticipation, "Yes?"

"…We are just kind of going with the flow. We don't really know where we are going," Asahi announced cheerfully.

He fell to the ground anime-style. As he stood up again, sweatdrop forming on the back of his head, he stared at the twins in disbelief.

"Well…." he started, "Do you want me to show you around then?"

This statement caught the younger twin's attention.

'_Speaking of knowing where this place is…' _"Umm… Excuse me?" Kagehana asked, catching the boy off guard, since she had been quiet for the most part.

"Yes?"

"This might sound a little weird to you… but do you know where we are?"

"Eh? You don't know? Well, this is a small town called Namimori. "

"_Namimori_?"

"Yes. Namimori, Japan."

"Okay. Thank you. Can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Namimori? Where's that?" Asahi asked

"I don't know." This worried both of them because they both knew that Kagehana had gotten an A+ on a map of Japan for school.

As Kagehana was thinking up a map of Japan in her mind to see if she had forgotten a small town or not, she realised something.

"Ne, Asahi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened before we saw the light?"

" Of course I d—…" She cut herself of as she realised that she actually _didn't_.

"I don't," she said after a moment of silence.

"That's what I thought. I don't either. So, there are two possibilities. One, someone kidnapped us and brought us to a completely unknown town that isn't even on maps. Or two, we were going somewhere and we got off track, and something happened to us which resulted in a loss of memory, which is actually quite likely because you love to follow small animals…"

Trailing off, Kagehana turned back to her sister and questioned, "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Asahi looked away from the butterfly that was flying around in front of her and back at her sister. "Ah, sorry. Were you saying something?"

Kagehana sighed. "Ahh… Whatever then. Come on, let's go back now, he must be wondering what we are doing by now."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Oh. Welcome back," he greeted them as they walked back

"Thanks for waiting. We were just confused for a moment," Kagehana replied

"Confused? Why would you be confused?" He tilted his head to the side in question.

"Well—" This time Asahi went to answer, but Kagehana cut her off.

"For some reason, we can't remember how we got here, and we can't recall a town named Namimori either."

The male stared at them in disbelief. "What do you mean that you don't remember how you got here?"

Kagehana rolled her eyes. "It means what it sounds like. What else could it mean?"

The man turned red and spluttered out apologies.

"Hana!" Asahi scolded her sister, "Don't be rude!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagehana waved her hand at her dismissively.

"Oh, is that you're name? Hana?" the boy inquired, completely forgetting about what just happened.

Kagehana sighed once more. "See Asahi? See what you did now?" she muttered under her breath.

Turning to the male—who was _still _unknown she realised—she told him.

"No. It's not my name. It's a nickname."

She turned to her sister, and whacked her on the arm. Asahi immediately clutched at it and whined.

"Hey! What was that for?" She pouted and rubbed her arm. Dang her sister hit _hard_.

"_That_ was for making him think that my name was that girly nickname you gave me."

"It's not girly!" Asahi paused for a moment, thinking about what she said, and conceded to her sister. "Okay it is, but it is a good nickname!" she protested.

Cue another exasperated sigh. She was really sighing a lot today wasn't she. "Well, moving on. My name is Tsukiyomi Kagehana. This dummy over here is my airheaded twin Asahi—"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"—and a lot of the things that come out of her mouth are just random jumbles of words so you can ignore her if you want."

Kagehana spoke like she didn't hear her sister. Asahi introduced herself right after with a bow.

"Ah! My name is Asahi, like my rude sister here said already." She gave her sister a glare, which looked more like a pout on her. "And for the record, _I'm_ the older one, not her."

'_Really? Wow… I never would have thought that…' _the boy said in his mind.

"So, you know who we are now. But who are you?" she questioned.

"Oh! E-Eh? I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" '_I'm so going to get it later if _he_ finds out!'_ "My name is Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can just call me Tsuna," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," he added with a bow.

For some reason, his name sounded really familiar to the twins, but they were absolutely sure that they had never seen him before in their lives. As they thought about his name, it took a few moments for it to process through their heads.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi….'_

'_Tsunayoshi…..'_

'_Tsuna…'_

'_Why does his name sound so familiar?'_

'_Wait a second…Tsuna? Isn't that the name of…. It is! And now that I think about it, his looks too…. But if he really is….then doesn't that mean that…'_

"_Eh?"_


End file.
